


THE MONSTER

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi!Draco Malfoy, Bi!Robin Buckley, Demi!original Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry’s just asshole of a brother, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Multi, Robin is just too gay too fiction, Season 3 Spoilers, Smut, bi!steve harrington, pure Slytherin love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: ❝ If you close your eyes, you see darkness. But if you keep         them closed for long enough, and concentrate hard, you'll see light... ❞Harley Rose Potter isn’t like her  twin brother, Harry Potter, at all. Not even in the slightest of ways. She wasn't some big hero type like he was; she knows that most people would typically argue that she was a sort of villain. A lair. A thief. A traitor. A killer. A true Monster to all of the wizarding world. The type of person that didn’t deserve a soulmate. Yet, she does. She has a soulmate. She actually had three to be exact...





	1. CAST

** ╰ ** ** Kaya Scodelario  ** as ** ** _ Harley  _ _ Potter _ ** ** ** ╮ **

** _» The Girl Who Lived _ **


	2. EPIGRAPH




	3. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song; House of Metal by Chelsea Wolfe

**MONSTER »** ❝ A soulmate is the one person whose  
love is powerful enough to motivate you to meet  
your soul, to do the emotional work of  
self-discovery, of awakening .❞

– _Kenny Loggins _

_ _

_ _

**PROLOGUE **  


Harley Rose Potter wasn't like her twin brother, Harry Potter. Not even in the slightest of ways. She wasn't some big hero like he was; most typically would argue that she was a sort of villain. A traitor. A killer. A true _Monster._They would typically say that Harley deserved to rot in the deepest of depths in Azkaban for what she had did that day of the big war; that she deserved to be slowly fading away into death with the rest of the Death Eaters that were still clinging to life after the big battle. That she deserved everything she got for even remotely standing there on the dark side; for siding with Voldemort, and all his evil death eater followers. But, it not like anyone would ever cared to ask her why she stood there. Why she stood their ridged with glint of anger in her burning bright green eyes as she clanged desperately to her lovers shaky hand; Why she stood to the right side of the Malfoys as a teary eyed Hagrid held the supposed lifeless, and cold corpus of her twin brother.  
  


Harley knew had why she was there; she wasn't about to leave her lover, her best friend in whole world side. That's all that mattered. She knew why, and she wasn't ashamed of it in the slightest. She wasn't shamed of not leaving her Draco Malfoy to the very dark, and sinister grasp of his father, Lucius Malfoy. No, Harley had decided to shield him from all of that said darkness; like she has always try to do since they were very small children in their first year of Hogwarts. She, unlike her twin brother, had accepted, though admittedly a rather bit hesitant, had accepted Draco requests of friendship. It would only be minutes later that Harley was also placed in house Slytherin with her new best friend, while her twin had been placed in end up in a totally different house. He had ended up in house Gryffindor. The same house that both of their parents had been in; the house that for whatever reason was more respected than her own. His house had earned him a hero title, while her very own house house had admittedly earned her the label of begging the evil Potter twin without people actually knowing her. Without knowing her personality, the things she sacrificed for the well begging of others, all the pain and torment she took to protect younger Slytherins and children of Death Eaters; children who were just like Draco, who didn't want to be remotely like their parents. That didn't want to killers. That didn't want to evil. That just didn't want to be _Monsters_. They simply didn't want to be what others had thought they were. It had always infiltrated Harley that people just assumed that her house was just plump full of the purest of evil people. That only house Slytherin breed evil, and no other house had people who were remotely possible of doing something that could be considered even the slightest bit of evil. Which was far from the truth. There other evil witches and wizards in other houses who were pure evil, people such as Peter Pettigrew and Quirinus Quirrell. Harley knew it was simply too naive, and idiotic to think other wise; that it was too naive, and idiotic to blame one house for everything that went utterly wrong, and was evil. To claim that one twin was capable of more evil then the other twin in question. Things just don't work quite like that. Things are much more complex; things weren't just black and white. Things in the world are a huge slew of colors and complexity.  
  


" Hey Malfoy, do you think I'm a monster?" Harley randomly questioned as she glanced over at the blonde haired boy as she rolled over in their shared bed so that she could face towards her lover. Draco paused from unpacking all of his belongings from his coffee colored leather bag. His body stilling, before he slowly turning towards the direction of his soulmate. He stared at the brunette haired girl that was before him like she had gone completely, utterly mad or had some how spontaneously grew an extra two heads. Which she didn't.  
  


" What? Potter, are you messing with me right now?" He questions her in a rather baffled yet confused tone. His eyebrows furrowed together as his face melted into a look of both confusion and slightly worry. Harley rolled her eyes at soulmate in way that he knew was just filled to brim with pure annoyance, which caused his worry to melt away as she let out a small huff. Which caused her soulmate to just smirk at her in slight amusement. Harley had only found out about Draco beginning her soulmate on the night of Yule Ball. She had been about to leave the Slytherin common room in deep emerald green dress when Draco had randomly grabbed her hand. Which at first wasn't that shocking considering they were damn near inseparable, but when he had slowly rolled down the collar of his white button up to reveal her name in beautiful green cursive she knew. It wasn't tell the summer of their fifth year when they had secretly snuck out of the Malfoy Manner, and had ended up in some forest, that they found out that Draco name was written down her spine in a gorgeous forest green. It was also the first of many things. One of the beginning the first of their other names appearing. The blue bubbly written name Robin had appeared on both their wrist when they awoke after their love making. They had been confused, but had quickly accepted the idea of having third. They had wonder if the blue had some how singled that this Robin was a Ravenclaw and had spent the next year searching Ravenclaw for their soulmate. But, it had been to no prevail. Then when the horrifying aspect of war fall upon them, and fear had started to settle in their cores as new kind of torture fell upon them, a new name appeared on their pale skin. The name was was written in a messy sunset yellow and spelled out the name Steve. The name appeared behind Harley's left ear while it rested on Draco's left ankle. The name had oddly given them hope in the darkest of moments. They both did. It gave them a light in the dark. It gave them a sign that there were going to be better times. That their were two other people out their waiting to just love them for all of their flaws, and impurities. People who were something else.  
  
  


" I'm begging completely serious right now, you little blonde prat!" she grumbled to Draco in a slightly irritated, and annoyed tone. Harley grabbed the closest pillow, which happened to be his pillow, and tried to threw it at him in a sort of retaliation. Draco let a laughed, and quickly moved to dodged the green pillow that was hurled towards his direction. The blonde Slytherin then moved towards their new shared bed that had only been set up hours earlier. In the middle of their bed laid his favorite person in the whole wide world. It still couldn't believe their decision on living among the American muggles.  


They had only moved to America a few days ago; they had finally came to sad conclusion that as much as it pained them, they need to leave their home. In complete honestly, they were really escaping it. Trying to escape the darkness that seemed to loom over them no matter where they went. Plus, the other witches and wizards didn't even remotely bother trying hide their disgust, and hated towards them; not even her own twin brother, and his soulmate, Ginny Weasley, never even tried to hide their distaste of her and Draco. Not that Harley or Draco were by any means surprised by any of this. They stopped begging surprised long ago.  
  


Out of both the twins, Harry was the just the perfect little golden boy, and Harley was that of a delinquent of a girl. Which was just a fancier way of them calling her what they thought of her, a villain. Calling her a flat out dirty criminal. Harry's opinion didn't really seem to bother her any more after many years of trying so damn hard to please him. Trying to be the sort of person that Harry wanted her so desperately to be, but never was. He never accepted her as herself after everything they had gone through. It honestly didn't matter what any of them think. It not like any of them ever stopped bothered to listen to her side. Had ever bothered to hear her version of their life; bothered hearing her version of their grim story. How she came to easily stand by Draco side as the battle of good versus evil descend upon their school. It was easier for people to read something like Harry simple story of heroism, chivalry, and purity. It was easier to see the good and bad on a simple, and far less complex spectrum rather then accepted the true full complexity of it all. They could never accept something that tip toed between the lines of good and evil. Between the lines of dark and light magic. Something that really heavy questioned what truly are good mortals, and made you question what you would truly do for others. To what extent would you go to protect your family. A story that questioned what it would take before for you completely start to break down.  
  


" Potter, I honestly think the only type of monster you are, is the kind of monster that steals all of the bed." Said Draco simply as leaned down in pecked her lips. Harley snorted in amusement, and tiredly wrapped her arms around his neck. Harley slowly pulled Draco closer towards herself. " Honestly Potter, you're going to be the death of me." He muttered lovingly against her lips as he was pulled into the bed.  
  


" Oh shut up, and kiss me, you little prat." She said with soft small loving smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Draco lips quickly meet hers, and she melt under his ever so delicate touch. Harley's vibrant big green eyes slowly fluttering close as passion completely consumed her, and ignited a huge scorching blaze within her body. Draco slowly pulled away from their long heated kiss, and placed his forehead against hers in a comforting manner.  
  


" Harley, if really think of yourself as some sort of monster, then will be monsters together." He promised her. The witch smiled softly as her hands moved to cup both sides of Draco's face. She leaned in and kissed him again. She loved him so damn much it physically hurt.


	4. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song; Medicine by Au/Ra

**MONSTER »** ❝ Soulmates are muses. The people in   
your life you despise, disrespect and   
desire the most.❞

– _Coco J. Ginger_  
  


** _CHAPTER ONE _ **   
  
  
  
  


Robin is beyond high. She's truly drugged up, and utterly terrified to the core. In Robin's deep hallucinating state, she swears she can practically feel her bones shaking with all sorts of anxiety, panic, and fear. Every fiber in her small body was consumed by scared thoughts.She doesn't know how much time she has left in till she dies. How much time _they both have_ left; they beginning her and her newly found out soulmate. It one whole mystery of when those evil Russians guys come back, and probably, most likely, kill them both with a shot to the middle of their foreheads. Which is scary all on it's own. But, the mere prospect of not meeting her other two soulmates is something else. Something much more terrifying than death itself. Robin never would in a million years would have came up with the scenario that she was currently stuck in. She would never have come up with a scenario as utterly absurd, and completely impossible as her own scary reality. She never would have imagined herself being killed in a huge secret underground facility by some sort of top-secret Russian military agents. It made her want to scream, laugh, puke, and cry all too simultaneously.  
  
  


Robin is so damn terrified. This is not how it's supposed to be. It's not how her life is supposed to be. She's just supposed to be wasting her life away scooping ice cream till she has enough money for something much, much better. But yet, here she is drugged out of her proper mind state, and strapped tightly to a chair. Her arms are starting to feel all too numb, and she wished the numbness would just already spread to her head so that she could stop thinking about their all too impending death. She wished that the numbness would consume her mind and her emotions. She's just too scared, and feels more alone then ever before. Which, Robin doesn't really want to be alone. Not when there's still so much out there for her. She's has felt all alone for what feels like her whole entire life. Always the outcast, the complete loser, the burden that placed onto her so called friends. A sort of social-pariah, if you will. She even half-convinced that even her own parents hate her guts. Not that it would be, by any means, surprising. Her parents are always off busying themselves with something new, and practically gripping at all sort of new excuses to have for not spending time with her. Not that she blamed them. She reasons that she most be a bit of a total freak.   
  
  
  


Not a single person in her grossly small town has ever heard of a girl, or a guy for that matter, with two soulmate names. Let alone some random girl like her with _three of them. Three freaking soulmates. _Robin feels a bit grossed out by the thought of three soulmates. Three humans made just for her. Three more people to disappoint, and freak out. She can't help but feeling the slightest bit grossed out by thought of all three of them begging, most likely, dudes. _Gross. _Sure, she likes guys like the next gal, don't get her wrong, but, there's just a sort of better soft appeal of girls that guys lack. There's just something about soft bouncing curls, and glittering pink glossy lips that better catches her eyes, and makes her heart utterly melt. Robin's gay, but not in the typical scene. Well, bisexual is the more accurate term to use for her. Which somehow seems like a much more of s scarier word for her. _Bisexual_. The word just seemed all too weird for her. Robin can't help but think she most be seriously messed up to like both girls and guys. But, most girls. She feels like her whole life is just one huge freaking error.   
  
  


  
She still can't wrap her mind around the universes choices. The universe choice of making Steve 'The Hair' Harrington one of her three soulmates. She couldn't believe she was stuck with this idiot, that is if they somehow, by some incredible miracle, survive the night. She used to hate the poor guy; Robin was just jealous of him, and that jealousy had turned to hatred. She hated that Steve Harrington could get any girl to look at him without even so much as trying, and she just hated that. She used to seethed that with everything within her. She used to think that he was just another one of those popular dick bags at their high school. The type of popular guy she used to avoid at all coasts. But, the more she was forced to get to know him due to their mutual work, the more she realized he wasn't half bad.   
  
  


It still didn't change her mind though. There was just no logic behind their soulmate pairing. Sure, she could reason that they both do have a sort of weird chemistry; but it only seemed to be strictly platonic. Nothing more than that of a semi close causal friendship. Nothing more and nothing less than that. Robin, in all of her drugged reasoning, figures that they most only be platonic soulmates. Friends meet to be with each other forever. It wasn't that unheard of, and is quite common actually. Some people like her weren't built for romantic soulmates. Weren't quite built to be loved like that; she figures that she must have been built wrong. Built to not be loved by anyone apparently. She isn't even surprised though. Robin figures that she'll just die drugged off her ass, strapped to a chair, and without someone so much as loving her.


	5. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song; Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation

**MONSTER »** ❝ Soulmates tend to find each other  
during the respective pursuits of their soul missions.   
Creating a soulmate could be seen as a spiritual   
reward that we give ourselves, after pursuing  
many soul contracts rife with discord.❞

– _Linda Brady_

_ _

_ _

_ _

** _CHAPTER TWO_ **   
  
  


Harley was suddenly startled awake. This... This shouldn't be happening. He's dead. He's deader then dead. Voldemort dead. Six feet under. Yet, her mind is still receiving visions of terrifying nightmares. Nightmares that helplessly play out before her very eyes, and always end in death. Her whole body trembled in fear, and utter shock. _It's just a bad dream_, her mind tried to supply. Tried so desperately to hopelessly reason to her. But, Harley knew better. She knew it wasn't just another nightmare of what once was; They never were, so why would they be now. The nightmare had been somewhere she didn't fully recognize. She could tell that it was a sort of huge muggle shopping center, but didn't fully recognize the location of it. It looked kinda like the one she and Draco had saw when they first drove though Hopkins. Except, this version of it seemed far more hellish than before. Harley didn't understand why she was dreaming any of this at all. Voldemort was long dead. Long dead with no way to bring him back from the dead, so why was seeing this? She was so confused, and filled with too much panic.   
  
  


Harley hissed in deep pain. She realized she'd forgotten to breathe and gasped loudly for air. Pain was searing from her throbbing lighting bolt scar that rested on her right side of her collar bone. It was the scare she and her twin brother had gotten when Voldemort killed both of their parents before their very eyes when they were small innocent babies. Harley pulled her cold pillow over her face, and tried to recall the nightmare. She'd dreamt of a big monstrous beast that was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was large, dark, and rather grotesque looking. It had an almost spider like look to it. She saw flashes of two people. A boy and a girl. They were dressed in ridiculous sailor like outfits, and their faces were rather beaten up. She didn't understand why she was dreaming of them, and couldn't understand the attraction she felt towards them; felt the need to protect, and love them. Then it finally dawned on her. Dawned on why she was seeing this. They were her and Draco's other two soulmates. And for reasons currently unknown to her, she was their future events play out in her dreams; in her nightmares.   
  
  


Harley had also dreamt of their loud hunting screams. Desperate cries, and screams of children. Then of loud wails of a little girl as the same dark monstrous beast killed a scared blonde boy that looked to be about her and Draco's age. He had certain look in his teary blue eyes that reminded her of Draco when he was first taken in by the death eaters; it reminded her of self. She could almost instantly see the all pain that was behind those hunted blue eyes. All she could do in her nightmare is watch as the boy slowly died at the beast hands. Harley just wanted to scream at the very top of her lungs. But, even if she did, nothing would come out as her throat felt incredibly dry.  
  
  


"Harley! Wake up!" Called her breathless soulmate into her pitch black room that she was staying in, snapping her out of her dark grim thoughts. Harley gasped. Her body was covered in a thick layer of burning hot sweat. She threw her cold pillow to the ground. There was certain eerie feeling that filled the air that didn't help calm her already on the edge nerves.   
  
  


Draco was peering down at her worriedly. He moved to instantly pull his soulmate into a tight, yet delicate hug. Draco had already figured that the his soulmate had a very terrifying nightmare; They had become quite common for the female Potter twin since a little bit before the big battle at Hogwarts. Harley's terrifying nightmares had always troubled Draco. He hated seeing the panic and pain that would paint over Harley's beautiful features. He hated seeing the sadness that glowed bright in her big eyes. It made him physically sick. Draco knew that it was all Voldemort's fault that his soulmate was tormented by nightmares him, even after death. Draco let out a small sigh as he tried to not get angry for Harley's sake.

" Your okay." He soothed. But, Harley knew that wasn't quite true. How could they ever be. That beast was out there. Was alive, and kicking. That thing could easily kill them, and their soulmates off at anytime. In fact, if she didn't do something then it probably is. She pushed away from Draco.   
  
  


" Get up! Now! Get ready, I'll explain when we get there." She told Draco in a cold serious tone; a tone she typically reserved for either full on burning anger, or telling Draco to do something without him questioning her. It typically was used for the second one. Harley scrambled to get out of their shared bed. She quickly reached down to the floor where she had discarded her clothes hours earlier. She threw on her white button up, and green bra. Before throwing on her underwear and blue jeans. Harley hands shook violently as she scrambled to tie her combat boots. Anxiety was rushing threw her bones at past that she hadn't felt in years; she was really scared for her soulmates.


	6. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song; Orange Juice by Melanie Martinez

**MONSTER »** ❝ Soulmates tend to find each other  
during the respective pursuits of their soul missions.   
Creating a soulmate could be seen as a spiritual   
reward that we give ourselves, after pursuing  
many soul contracts rife with discord.❞

– _Linda Brady_

_ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** _CHAPTER THREE_ **   
  


  
  


Steve "The Hair" Harrington is a but of a rarity for his time. He's something that is unlike anything that exist to his knowledge. He's something that unfortunately some people would mostly look at as some huge ungodly curse, a some sinner. But, Steve's supposed curse is something that he, himself, sees as some sort of big godly blessing from above; granted he's fully aware that it is a bit odd. To say the least, But, given his quite strange, and almost father like relationship with a teenage girl, who can literally move things with just her mind, he knows strange and odd are good. Are really uniquely gorgeous. Steve knows that the stranger a things is, the more it is truly amazing, and even sometimes breath taking. Steve Harrington is one of the very few people who are born with more than one soulmate. Though he is seen as a bit of an oddity because of this, thought Steve doesn't particularly mind begging a bit of a unique rarity.   
  
  


In fact, Steve has learned to embraces it, and wear it with every fiber of confidence that he has. Which is unsurprising a lot of confidence. Steve has learned that people will find something attractive if there's confidence behind it. Which is how he managed to stay at the top of the social leader in high school, even with his rarity. How he managed to date a girl like Nancy Wheeler, a girl who was so painfully blinded to her own god damn soulmate that it almost killed Steve when he found out it was the boy who had been pinning after Nancy since grade school; Steve's really happy for Jonathan and Nancy, he really is, but granted there's still a twisted pain in his chest whenever someone even says her name. Steve really did love Nancy with everything in him, but they just weren't meant for each other. They were just teenagers driven by lust, and looking for any kind of distractions. Something that seems so pointless now.   
  
  


Steve can't help but wonder about his aunt May, what she might say if she saw him now. He remembers since he was old enough to comprehend the idea of soulmates, how his aunt always said he has two because he has such a big heart. And, that Steve just has so much pure love to give, that one person wouldn't be enough to handle all of that said love. Which is why Steve suspects he's more open about having three soulmate. Maybe more then his soulmate that sits a stall away from him currently.   
  
  


" The ceiling stopped spinning for me. Is it still spinning for you?" 

" Holy shit, No" Steve states annoyedly. " You think we puked it all up?"  
  
  


" Maybe. Ask me something." States Robin as she leans her head on the multicolored bathroom floor. " Interrogate me!" She chimes in a terrible fake Russian accent. Which caused Steve to let out a loud chuckle. 

" Okay." Steve almost hesitantly agrees. " Um... When was the last time you, uh, peed your pants?"   
  


" Today."   
  
  


" What?" Steve said in utter confusion.  
  
  


" When the Russian doctor took out the bone saw." Robin admits honestly. They both bursted into a fit of laughter.   
  
  


" Oh, my God."  
  
  


" It was just a little bit, though." Robin quickly corrects.  
  
  


" Yeah, it's definitely still in your system." He states before they both break ur in yet another it of laugher. Robin then groaned in pain.   
  
  


" Oh - All right, my turn." Robin chimes with little excitement.  
  
  


" Okay. Hit me." Steve states hesitantly. He's admittedly scared, yet he trust her. Trust that Robin isn't going to tell other people whatever sort of embarrassing truth trembles out from his utterly bruised lips. He knows he can trust the girl who he painfully barley knows because she's one of his soulmates. One out of his three.   
  
  


" Have you ever been in love?" Robin questions Steve. Which confuses him at first. At of all the possible things that she could have asked him. She goes there. Does Robin not know? Is he the one that is confused right now, or is she just testing him? He doesn't fully know. Steve doesn't quite understand what she wants. What sort of appropriate answer he should give her. But, the truth serum that is pulsing throughout his veins knows an answer, weather or not it is good could be debated in his future thoughts.   
  
  


" Yep. Nancy Wheeler. First semester, senior year." He answers truthfully. And, it's not by any means a lie. He really did care, and love Nancy. It just, she wasn't it. And he wasn't it. They weren't soulmates. They weren't destined for each other, and they could only have pretended that their relationship worked despite that for only so long.   
  
  


" Oh, my God. She's such a priss." Robin huffed out before turning back into an utter giggling mess.   
  
  


" Hm." He huffs out in retaliation to her statement. Steve knows that it's far from the truth. Especially after that night in Wheeler's house, and with that Demogorgon, and all that other Upside Down nonsense that has happened to them. Nancy Wheeler is one the of best fighters he knows, and a girl who should never be crossed even in the slightest of ways. Which is why she is so highly respected in his books. " Turns out, not really." He admits truthfully to his soulmate. Robin just scoffs.   
  
  


"Are you still in love with Nancy?" Robin questions Steve. Which seems so stupid to Steve. Sure, he was in love her, and is particularly quiet over her, but he's not in love with her still. He has his soulmate sitting right in front of him. And, he knows as clear as day that he loves her. He utterly, painfully, loves her.   
  
  


" No." He answers her rather sharply.   
  
  


" Why not?" She asks him. Robin tones is confused. Like, he shouldn't be. It's like he shouldn't be in love with her. It's like she doesn't know that she's his soulmate.   
  
  


" I think it's because I found someone who's a little bit better for me." He starts, and all he can do is smile stupidly. " It's crazy. Ever since Dustin got home, he's just been saying, You know, you gotta find your Suzie."  
  
  


" Wait, who's Suzie?" Robin interrupts in confusion.   
  
  


" It's some girl from his summer camp, I guess is his girlfriend, and his soulmate. To be honest with you, I'm not 100% sure she's even real. But, that's not that's not really the point of this. That doesn't matter. The point is, this girl, you know, the one that I like, it's somebody that I didn't even talk to in school. And now I don't even know why. Maybe 'cause Tommy H would've made fun of me or I wouldn't be prom king. It's so stupid now. I mean, Dustin's right, it's all just a bunch of bullshit anyways."   
  
  


Steve states and runs his hand down his face. It's all too stupid for him. Stupid the way he acted in high school. He now wishes he could take it all back. "Because, when I think about it, I should've been hanging out with this girl the whole time. First of all, she's hilarious. She's so funny. I feel like, this summer, I have laughed harder than I have laughed in a really long time. And she's smart. Way smarter than me. You know, she can crack, like, top secret Russian codes and You know? She's honestly unlike anyone I've ever even met before." He tells her.

That's when he noticed that his soulmate went incredibly quite, which really worried Steve. "Robin?" Steve questions as he starts to tap on her stall repeatedly. "Robin, did you just OD in there?"  
  
  


" No." She states. Robin voice is quite strained, and pain. Which upsets Steve. Why was she upset? Was it because of him? " I am still alive." She adds before letting out a deep sigh. Steve grabs the bottom of the stall and sides into Robin's stall. She makes a utterly disgusted look as she watches him do so. " The floor's are disgusting." Robin advised her soulmate.   
  
  


" Yeah, well, I already got a bunch of blood and puke on my shirt," he starts with a careless shrug of his shoulders. " So, What do you think? About? This girl."   
  
  
  


" She sounds awesome."   
  
  


" She is awesome." He agrees with her. " And what about the guy?"   
  
  


" I think he's on drugs, and he's not thinking straight."   
  
  


" Really? 'Cause I think he's thinking a lot more clearly than usual."   
  
  


" He's not. He's really not." She states again. This time more softly. Robin's chestnut colored eyes look so painfully pleading, and pained that it actually hurts Steve on the inside. He really just wants to see them brighten up again with so much pure joy, and happiness. Much like they were hours ago before everything.  
  
  


" Look he doesn't even know this girl." She retorts defensively. " And if he did know her, like like I really know her, then I don't think he'd even want to be her friend."  
  
  


" No, that's not true! No way in hell thats true!" He says, and Steve's tone is just, if not more defensive. How dare she even think that he would ever not be her friend! That he wouldn't ever love her! It was unspeakable.   
  
  


" Listen to me, Steve. It's shocked me to my core, but I like you. I really freaking like you. But, I'm not like your other friends. And I'm not like Nancy Wheeler."   
  
  


" Robin, that's exactly why I like you." He quickly tells her, but she just merely scoffs at that.  
  
  


" Steve, do you remember what I had said about Click's class? About me being jealous and, like, obsessed?"  
  
  


" Yeah."   
  


" It isn't because I had a crush on you. It's because she wouldn't stop staring at you."   
  
  


" Mrs.Click?" Steve answers in confusion. His mind can't wrap around why Ronin is suddenly bringing this up. It's confusing to say the least. Why is so upset about their former teacher?   
  
  


" Tammy Thompson." Robin corrects him. " I wanted her to look at me. But she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from you and your stupid hair. And I didn't understand, because you would get bagel crumbs all over the floor. And you asked dumb questions. And you were a douchebag. And And you didn't even like her and I would go home and just scream into my pillow."  
  
  


" But Tammy Thompson's a girl." He states.   
  
  


" Steve." Robin coos softly.   
  
  


" Yeah?" He says. Then it hits like a fast, and uncontrollable train. The look of realization washes over his features. " Holy shit." 

"Yeah." She says, and looks down. She looks completely miserable about him finding out, and yet, as utter ridiculous as their current situation is, Steve laughs. He laughs harder then he has all day. Did she really think he would hate her because she also liked girls? That was stupid.   
  
  


" Holy shit. You really think that don't you? That I would hate you because you like Tammy Thompson?" He states hysterically. Which makes Robin stare at his in utter disbelief. Her brows furrowed together in both concern and confusion.,  
  
  
  


" You don't?" She asks. Robin's voice is mere whisper. A mere cry of surprise.   
  
  


" That's absolutely, positively fucking insane." He starts fiercely as he starts at his rather baffled soulmate. " One, I could never really hate you 'cause we're like soulmates or whatever. And, well two, my Aunt May, she lives up in Brooklyn, she's hella bisexual and like the most badass woman I have ever meet." He reassures her. And, she just stares at him with her big doe eyes. He can see the tears building up. The tears of girl who's always been looking for some simple acceptance, and love, and now that it's been given to her it's almost too much at once. " Never, and I mean never ever be a shamed of who you love. My aunt May taught me that."   
  
  


" She sounds awesome." Robin says as she wipes her tears.  
  
  


" Yeah, she is." Steve agrees as he grabs Robin hand in his own, and she gives Steve a small happy smile at him, before throwing her head back and laughing.   
  
  


" What a cosmic fuck we must be." She muses to her soulmate.  
  
  


" I mean, your probably right. But, hey, at least we’re the fucking cutest god damn cosmic fuck up in history." He retorts as he reaches forward, and pulls Robin closer towards himself. Robin just laughs and shakes her at the thought. She clearly disagrees, but choose not to say anything. Robin's legs occupied both sides of Steve as she sit on his lap. It's almost weird for mere second, but that weirdness quickly dies as sparkle fills his chest; this was the feeling of having a soulmate. She leans down, and their bruised red lips touch each other just for a brief fleeting moment, and then she pulls away. She's just so scared. Robin is slightly shaking because of how scared she is.   
  
  


" I ... I never... with a ... with a.... boy." Robin voice is soft, scared and rather panicked filled. Steve can tell she doesn't want to mess it up, and wants to do it right. But, she doesn't know how to. It's cute in way.   
  
  


" It's okay. I got you." He reassures her as he cups her face, and brings back down to his. And, when their lips touch again, and he's able to kiss her with all the burning compassion Robin deserves, if not more, his heart soars. He really loves this. Loves the fact that he is having his soulmate in his hands to love. Having her know just how much she really means to him despite everything people might just say. It's almost as if the rest of his world no longer mattered because she was his world. Well, one unique part out of three parts of his big world. " I'll always got you..." he murmurs against her lips as he pulls away from his soulmate. 


	7. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song is Skin and Bone by Ruelle

**MONSTER** » ❝ _Love is all about guts. If you have_

_ it, you fight with the world. If you don't, you _

_fight with yourself_ ❞

** _ – Heenashree Khandelwal _ **

  
  


** _CHAPTER FOUR_ **   
  
  


A vast sense of urgency fills up all of Harley's body as she and Draco teleport into a big muggle mall. The very same place that her nightmare had taken place. The place where a series of horrific events will take place. The muggle mall is full of very vibrant neon colored decorations, it also was filled to the absolute brim with all sorts of bright neon signs, and had so many soft faded pastel hues painted on the walls that were just about everywhere in eye range; it was practically hurt Harley's eyes with how much color she was exposed to. It looked as if a rainbow throw up all over the place. Harley glanced over at Draco, who looked just as disgusted by the sight in front of them. If it wasn't for the very pressing matters before them, she would have laughed at the look on his delicately pale features. But, Harley didn't, instead she grabbed her soulmate's hand and tugged his hand in the direction of where her soulmates had been in her horrible vision. More correctly, had been in her worst nightmare.  
  
  


Harley couldn't help the way she naturally gripped Draco's hand so tightly as if she could lose him at anytime if she didn't hold on. It was all because she was shaking in fear. Yet, she managed to wear visage of courage and ease. Like, nothing was scaring her or even worrying her. When in retrospect, the girl had been long passed just begging merely terrified. Both of her and Draco's soulmates were in so much trouble; Harley's two beautiful soulmates were caught in something that she couldn't even begin to remotely fathom or comprehend. All she could do was hope with everything with her that they were okay. That they both were okay, and were alive. Draco looked at his soulmate with concern burning bright in his shinning emerald eyes. He could tell that deep down, past her high facade of bravery and strength, that his soulmate was scared and felt so utterly weak. Felt so out of control of their current situation. Draco squeezed Harley's hand in a small attempt to help her feel a little bit at ease. She continued to drag her soulmate thought out the complex layout of the mall till they eventually round conner and found exactly what they were looking for; they finally found their soulmates. Found the both of them. Found the two people who's yellow and blue names pained their very flesh. The duo were bruised up beyond belief, but were still quite alive.  
  
  


" Oh, thank Merlin!" Exclaimed Harley in utter relief as she let go of Draco's hand and sprints towards them; she can feel her pale skin igniting with big fiery sparks, and butterflies completely filling up her stomach as she looks towards them. The girl, who Harley and Draco can only naturally assume to be their Robin, is in some weird form of a sailor outfit and has very short brunette hair in style of a bob. Then their is a boy with very long messy brunette hair and who's face is the most battered up, is right next to their other female soulmate and is clenching at her waist as he holds Robin close to his side. He is also wearing a similar sailor outfit. They both have zero doubts that this just has to be their Steve. They had to be their duo. Their missing puzzle pieces that finish their unique, and simply gorgeous soulmate puzzle.  
  
  
  


So, Harley can only naturally ran towards them, and completely ignore all the mixing looks of bizarreness and surprise that people surrounding their soulmates suddenly wear. The only thing that the witch can focus on is the pure relief and euphoria that washes over her every single nerve in her body as she hold both Steve and Robin in her shaking arms. They both are looking at their newly found soulmate with mere surprise, and overbearing joy. There's this sort of glint in their eyes that holds a new level of fondness and love as they wrap their arms around Harley's small frame. Robin is on the edge as she fighting back her own happy tears, and Steve is just so happy for once in his life; the boy can't help but beam as he can only feel happiness, and loved. So freaking loved that it is almost overwhelming. Almost.  
  
  
  
  


" Are you alright?" Harley questioned them sincerely as she delicately placed both of her hands on either of their cheeks.  
  
  
  


  
" Where perfectly fine now that you're here." Stated Steve as he placed his hand over his soulmate's. All Harley could do was blush lightly, which earned a small grin from both of her newly found soulmates.  
  
  
  
  


" Who the hell are you guys?" Questioned a girl that was standing right across from trio of soulmates. Harley grudgingly let go of her soulmates before whirled around to look at the source of the question. The girl, who was the source of the question, had dark brunette hair that was styled long curly mess that were perched so perfectly on her shoulders, and is wearing a pink with black striped shirt with black leggings. On the left side of the girl was guy, who was holding her hand and was obviously her soulmate. On the girl's other side was a redheaded girl, who had to be no older then 15 and had her male soulmate at her side. Then there was another set of soulmates and a boy, who was also around the redheaded girl's age.  
  
  
  
  


" Her name is Harley Potter, and as for mine, it's Draco Malfoy. Where both of their soulmates. And now, who might you lot be?" Draco drawled as he raised an eye brow in question at the girl as he finally stepped out of the shadows. He moved towards his soulmates, and Harley instinctively grabbed his hand.  
  
  
  


" How did you guys even find us without the Russians getting you guys?" Steve suddenly questions them. Draco and Harley share all too knowing look. They both knew that they would eventually have to come clean about their magic, but at the moment it didn't seem quite right.  
  
  
  


" It's sorta a long story..." Said Harley.


	8. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song is Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and Halestorm

**MONSTER »** ❝ _Dying is like the ocean, sometimes_  
_the tide comes in gently with soft, delicate waves_  
_quietly working in the background. Other days, the _  
_waves violently crash into explosions, demanding to be _  
_noticed but regardless of how it chooses to do its job, the_  
_tide will always come in_ ❞  
  


– **_Sarah Riad, The Sharp Knife _**  
**_of a Short Life_**

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

Everything was going straight to hell. Which was putting it lightly. The mall was violently torn apart as the Mind Flayer rampaged throughout the bright neon colored complex. The flooring of the mall is either violently torn apart or is heavy cracked. The show case car is flipped over, bent, scratched, broken, torn apart and just purely wrecked in all senses. Windows of the small stores within the big mall are shattered to billions of little pieces. Structures are either barley standing or reduced to huge piles of rubble. Almost all of the neon lights in the mall are barley still on and every so often they flicker as they managed to cling to what power they have left. It's a real sad sight to see. It's sad to see the place that once housed excitement reduced to nothing more than a war zone, destruction, and a place full of so much carnage. It was so unspeakable...  
  
  


Harley's mind was absolutely spinning as she forcibly thrusted head first into all of the monstrous chaos. She was yet again caught in the dangerous webbing of a war. Except, this was nothing like that of the battle of Hogwarts. The war of Hogwarts held some level strategy, some basic planning, and a decent amount of foresight of the event. But this, what was happening right before Harley own very eyes, was none of that. What was happening, this new war of hers, was all was about guts and bravery. And boy, did these small kids have it; they definitely put House Gryffindor to shame. But, unlike these small kids, Harley didn't feel as though she had any real bravery. Or at least, not the right kind of bravery that they need in this battle. She felt the same way she did when her twin brother had found out that she and Draco were Death Eaters; she remembers so vividly how scared, vulnerable, and anxious she was. How terrified she was at the mere idea of losing Harry to the rough choices she had to make in order to protect her own soulmate ... At the simple concert of Harley losing the only blood related family that she had left, even if they weren't on good terms. A small part of herself will always care about her twin brother, even if he doesn't about her...  
  
  
  


Sure, Harley had all the guts in the world. That was practically instinctive for her, but bravery in a war that she had absolutely no clue on how to win or let alone fight in, that definitely didn't leave her feeling spontaneously brave. She admittedly scared out of her mind and rightfully so. Harley has so much too loose. Harley and Draco had just founded something that was just so incredibly beautiful. Something so special and extremely rare. They finally founded their two other soulmates. This new horrible monster that they were currently facing was just a new threat in a long line of people who tried to stop Harley from getting the happiness she more then deserves. Harley wasn't going to let this monster threaten her own soulmates or her soulmates friends. No, she no longer was that scared little girl who just did whatever people asked her too. No, She was taking full control and making this beast regret picking fight with her.  
  
  


Harley knew what exactly she had to do in order to stop the Mind Flayer. It was more then dangerous to her. But, she knows deep within herself that she just has to do it, consequence be damned. This is what Harley's nightmare had been hinting at. Now, all she had to do was to get the right angle for her to cast her spell. Which was harder said then done.  
  


  
Harley, Nancy, Jonathan, Draco, Eleven, Max, Will, and Lucas were fighting off the Mind Flayer to best of their "mortal" abilities. Harley and Draco were trying their best to hide their magic, but they were nearing the point of not them both not giving a damn about magic law. There was no law with deadly creature so why should they. The battle quickly change and moved in what felt like slow motion as Harley watched in absolute horror as Max's older brother Billy, who was temporarily free of the Mind Flayer's mind manipulation, stood front of the beast in way that Harley recognized as self sacrifice. She took one last fleeting glance at Draco before looking at Billy and the monster that was towering over his battered up body. She won't allow it. Harley was more then determined to not allow Max to loose a brother to monster; not like she did. Harley quickly pulled out her wand before pointing it directly at the dark colored beast.  
  
  
  


" Avada Kedavra!" She screamed at the top of her voice as she stood her her ground. Harley's spell manifested itself as a fierce jet of vibrant green light. Her arms shook as the beast would not die without a fight. Her feet scrapped slowly scrapped across the cracked floor of the mall as the force of her spell pushed her backwards, but she didn't give up. She held her spell in till the beast let out a rather horrible crying sound and collapsed completely lifeless. Harley let out a shaky breath as she let her arm fall to her side. She felt so utterly exhausted from doing the smell. She also felt completely sick. All she can do is watched numbly as the small redheaded girl, who was close to sobbing, quickly rans over to her bother. The two siblings hug each other tightly. Billy glances over at Harley and nods thankfully in her direction. Before Harley can do same, her vision suddenly darkens at the edges before slowly swallowing her eye sight whole. She is lured into the deep depths of darkness as body goes completely limb.

** _ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts on the chapters are!


	9. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter song is Carry You by Ruelle feat. Fleurie

**MONSTER** »❝ only the _good_ die young. ❞

The darkness had finally caught up with the Slytherin girl as it managed to completely consumed her for all that she was worth. It was like a someone blowing out the very last candle or an endless blanket of darkness thrown over her frayed mind. All the female Potter knew was that she was plugged into the icy depths of a untraveled abyss. An abyss that she had sinking feeling about as it would probably only take her to one place. That cold hunting place was a place where all things eventually go to end; to disappear into nothing more then mere memories that would be forgotten at some point. Harley stopped trying to fight back as it's mighty dark tendrils just kept it's tight lock on her. They seemed to only drag her deeper and deeper into it's unforgiving darkness. Harley felt as if it was pointless for her even try to fight as her exhaustion was at a new time high. All of her bones felt too heavy to managed and her body had an unbearably aching to it.

Harley finally gave in fully... she let the darkness wash over her every nerve, bone and inch of flesh. It now controlled her and she was it's mercy now....

SUDDENLY, Harley saw a unbelievably bright white light and she thought it was the end for her young tragedy ridden soul. That her soul that has endured so many different traumas

that now it could finally be at enteral peace. She would longer had to worry about any sort of impending wars or plagued by frequent night terrors of tragic events or even what others thought of her. She could breath again without her chest filling with intense emotions that sought out to suffocate her.

Of course, Harley didn't want to die by any means, but she thought that this was her time to go. But, she felt that her only reason for living was now over. That she had only been alive to help all of those kids escape from the death eaters all of years ago, to reunite Draco with who might just be his true soulmates, and save the life of that redhead boy she barley even knew. She felt like there was nothing else left for the messy life of Harley Potter. She, in an odd sense, redeem herself. Not that she really need to as she knew what she has always done was noble, but now it was just undeniable to everyone else. That she was no monster, but rather the monster slayer. Harley felt utterly freed from a past that she didn't make, but was crudely thrust into. That she was in control of her life for the first time.

As Harry passed into the new world that her mind now found itself in there is this stiffness to it. It was quite strange. It also was filled with mass amount of uneasiness that could be felt in deep in her bones. It was like warning from her subconscious. A warning to her that this world wasn't meant for her. Yet, all of the warnings seemed to slip further and further away as Harley's lured into the blinding white light. As she stepped through the light it was like it lead to somewhere else entirely different. Harley found herself in a what looked like that of a small cozy cottage.Cottage that sorta reminded her of the Weasley's home, but without all of the extensions. The cottage smelt of smell of freshly baked cookies and also held a very distinct flowery smell of lilacs, lilies, roses all mixed together. It reminded Harley of what home should smell like. It hit her with a strong sense of familiarity. A sense that hung in the air around her like a fleeting memory desperately waiting to be remembered. A soft melodic lullaby suddenly caught the girl's attention. Harley Potter soon knew why there was crippling sense of familiarity to the place. It smelt exactly like her childhood home because it was her home. Not in the literal sense, but in the sense of the memories and all of the people who make it a home. Tears threatened to leave her green eyes as she spotted gorgeous red curls that belonged to a woman making what looked like chocolate chip cookies.

" Mum?" Harley whimpered out quietly as she hesitantly stepped forward towards the redhead. She hardly ever saw her mother's face due to them begging murdered when she and Harry where so young. The only time she saw her face was when she looked at the one photo she had stolen from her own twin brother or the very vague dreams she had of her mother when she was very little. The redheaded woman paused what she was doing before turning towards her in mere confusion, but her ivory features then soften incredibly when she saw that it was Harley. A wide smile took it place on Lily Potter's faces as she moved to embrace her daughter. It was like them actually meeting each other for the first time ever and it was so bittersweet. A mother and daughter shouldn't have to wait to meet each till they die. But, yet, here they both are only meeting after the same curse took them. 

" I never stopped thinking and missing and loving you." Lily mumbled into her daughter's shoulder as they both became that of crying messes. After what felt like hours of hugging and crying, the redhead slowly pulled away from her daughter and held her face in the palm of her hands as she looked at her rather brave little girl." Oh, my sweet girl! You look so much like you're father." Lily tells Harley with a teary grin as her left hand moves a strain of her daughter's raven colored hair out of her face. Harley couldn't help but smile teary at her mother's words. The words felt so much different coming from the redhead's mouth rather then that of someone else. It felt more loving then the normal gut wrenching feeling she got when teacher would point it out. It was a very welcomed feeling.

" Is dad...is dad here?" Harley hesitantly questions. Lily fights back a loving smile as she shakes her head.

" I'm afraid not. You're pesky godfather, Sirius, decided to kidnap your father and your other godfather to make up for ‘some lost time’." Lily explains with air quotes and a playful eye roll. Some how her mother's words are absolutely reassuring to Harley. It's reassuring that not just her dad, but her godparents as well, are at ease. That they are all together again and all of them are finding happiness in their afterlife." You know, Sweetie, you shouldn't be here..."

" What? What do you mean?" She questions her mother in worried tone. Harley’s eyes filled with sadness’s the thought of her own mother rejecting her or thinking that she was a monster or undeserving of begging here.

" My dear, you shouldn't be in the land of the dead. Not quite yet that is." Lily clarifies in a sincere tone as her hands slide down to capture her daughter's. Harley stared blankly at her mother.

" There's nothing left for me. I saved everyone?" She retorts in confusion.

" But, at what what coast? I never wanted to die. I sacrificed myself so that you and your brother wouldn't have to." Her mother sighs quietly as she studied her daughter's feature. It was like she was searching for something that was unknown to Harley. "Why are you doing this?"

" It will be better like this....My friends will be safer and happier without me."

" And you? What do you want?"

" I-I...It doesn't matter."

" Yes, it does Harley! You are worth so much more then what you can offer to people. You deserve to be happy!" Lily tells her teary eyed daughter.She held her daughter close one last time before grudgingly letting her go. Lily’s smile turned bittersweet as she looked at her daughter one last time; yeah, daughter had grown up to be the strongest and most bravest woman she knows. “ Now, you should start slithering you’re way back home.”

“ Mum! Did you seriously make a snake joke?” Harley laughed dryly as she started to wipe all her tears away.“ I can’t believe you.”

“ Be married to you’re dad this long does something to you. You start making horrible puns all the time.” Her mother grinned.“ Now, go own. You have people waiting on you back home. Also, I’m sorry Harry hasn’t been the best. You and Harry were just children stuck on opposite sides of a very tragic war. You both made mistakes, but you just have tell each other how you honestly feel and move to make it better after that. Okay?”

“ Okay...I love you mom.” Said Harley as she hug her one last time before walking over to the door of the cabin house. She paused and looked back at her mother.

“ I love you too, Harley Potter...Now go home.”


End file.
